Gakuen Chaser
by LunaTale
Summary: a story about a boy who is searching for a school that teaches a legendary hero because of their manner without knowing about that. Will he find it? What will happen to him when some rumors said that this guild contain sadistic peoples? Readers insert cp4
1. Chapter 1 : Lire the president

Luna : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*scream*

Elyce : ?

Luna : Those two author didn't reply my PM *sob*So no chapter 7, 8, 9 etc…..

Elyce : But you still writing

Luna : Yes! I want to update! And need to fix my boring story! This is a story about Gakuen Chaser :D(Lol)

**Disclaimer : Don't own.. GC(Grand Chase, this Story is also GC(Gakuen Chaser)), and Ace :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hall)<strong>

"Yey~ I pass! I pass!" A girl with long pink hair tied into pigtails shout loudly after she found her number on the exams list.

"Shut up pigtails" Suddenly a girl with red hair said and receive a "snap" sound from the pink haired girl.

"You meanie! I'm not pigtails~ well.. my hair does~ I'm Amy" She said to the girl who mock her,

"Then Pumpkin Head" The red haired girl said.

"I'm not! Red Head!" Amy responds quickly to her. And.. they start arguing when..

"**Enough! The two of you!"** Another girl with blond hair pulls their ears. She has a smile on her face, but also a dark aura around her.

Both of them let out a whine of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later…Stairs)<strong>

"We promise we won't arguing each other again.. we promise we won't arguing each other again.." Amy and Elesis keep saying the same thing. And their ears are bright red.

"Good. Keep your words and stop arguing. Do you know what will I do I found you do that again~?" Lire are smiling to them.

"Y-yes.." Both of them avoid the blond girl eyes.

"Waaii~ You two get scolded again, yes?" a voice coming from above them.

"Miss Elyce.. Good Afternoon" Lire looked up and greeted a female with glasses and black long hair tied into two ponytails behind. She's smiling and crossing her hands that leaned on the stairs handle, facing the teens.

"She's starting first" Amy points at Elesis.

"Your voice is breaking the air" Elesis glares.

"**Hey..**" Lire's voice become dark even she's smiling. Even the grown up above them is shocked by that, but the same as Lire, still smiling.

"We're sorry!" Amy and Elesis said together.

"Ufufufu~ By the way. Ronan called for you, Elesis~ He's at the Teacher Room" Elyce said with a grin. That makes Elesis blushes a bit.

"O-okay.." She mutters and then walks away from the three. After her footsteps is gone..

"So.. how's your doing, Lire?" Elyce turns her gaze towards her students.

"I'm fine, Miss. Oh.. I think I must go now. I need to find Ace…he's been slacking off.." When Lire said the last part, her words somehow send a shiver on the Elyce and Amy, and another person who is not quite far from them.

(Ace's place)

"Eek!" A boy with black hair suddenly shivers.

"What' up Ace? You sounds like a girl" another boys who has an orange spiky hair asked.

"N-no.. I just feel someone is talking about me.. And take that for saying I'm a girl!" Ace hit his friend with a book on his head.

"Hey! That's hurt! You don't have to hit me" Ryan holds his head that in pain.

Other boys who was with them laugh.

* * *

><p>Luna : I'm out of idea :D… And this one is sucks...<p>

Elyce : Why did I become a teacher?

Luna : because you're 19 years old.

Elyce : Hee.. I'm so old!

Luna : Ren is older than you~ Oh.. Ronan is also a teacher. And then.. Sieghart… And I think I need to add my OC for the teachers.. except.. there are other OC that old enough for being a teacher.(almost all my OCs are old..)

Elyce : Lire sounds like…

Luna : A teacher? Nope~ she's president of student council~

* * *

><p><strong>List of Teacher (help mee~~)<strong>

-Mei(Chemistry teacher)

-Elyce(P.E. Teacher)

-Ronan(History Teacher?)

-Ren(Psychology Teacher)

-Sieghart(Art Teacher?)

-Kyler(Literature Teacher)

-Ruelle(Art and Craft Teacher)

-?help mee~~

* * *

><p>Review and give me your suggestion for the teachers.. Relationship.. And idea.. Like that what happen in school~ Ah~ OC accepted.. just tell me the ages and what he or she goods at :D and you can tell me if those subject doesn't fit the teacher list<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Love Complex 1

Luna : I'm out of idea .. chapter 9(or 8 if I mix Chapter 7 and 8)… hm~ let's just pass xD

**Disclaimer : I don't own GC, Zeta, Selena, Ash and Yumi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Psychology Class)<strong>

"…." A male with white hair but seems young and mature because of the glasses he uses. He's looking outside of the window where some students are on their P.E class from his desk. No one knows who he is looking at, except for one person inside that room.

"Just like usual, you just staring at that P.E teacher in your free time" Said a male with red messy hair, wearing a white lab coat, grinning.

" So you're notice it?" The white haired teacher replies his teaching assistant without turns to him.

"You only looked outside when its P.E class… You fall for her, huh, Ren?" he replies.

….

"….How's your stalker?" Ren keeps looking at the field, after he says that, he receive no reply.

"?" He turns his gazes to his assistant. Zeta only sit there, smiling expressionless.. Gloomy. Seeing that, the senior teacher just sweats drops and then let out a small chuckle.

"S-she's a psycho! She, She! She follows me everywhere! I can feel her stare right now!" The red haired teacher becomes frantic, blowing up the room with his shout. Thankfully, no one hear it, only Ren who is the only one there and covering his ears.

His frantic becomes a murmur of curse and other things. His senior just sighed and turns to the field again. When he turns there he notices something, and sweats drops. He feels like seeing a ghost instead of angel.

What he sees is a girl with long golden hair and messy, dark blue eyes instead of blue, sweat all over, and nasty looks. Those things make her looks like a female ghost than an angel. And she was scratching the window glass.

"_**GYAA!"**_ That's what Zeta's respond when he feels someone is staring at him and turns to the windows only to see a ghost. He's about to runs away but slipped and falls down. He hits his forehead to the table as he fells.

Without other words, Ren quickly pull the curtain with his hands and closed the windows. Grab a nearby book shelves and drop it to cover the window. And then he grabs his coat and walked away towards the door in fast speed.

_**Slam!**_

He slammed the door and locked it. After take a long breath,

"Don't leave me in here!" Shouted Zeta from inside mixed with a loud pound and rapidly.

"Sorry.. but don't drag me into your love problem.." Ren said straightly. He sweat dropped when the pounding become harder and sounds of glass breaking.

"You can thank me for giving you two private time… and clean the class after that" The white haired guy fixed his glasses and walks away and a sigh. Only receive a sissy screams form that room.

**(Next day, Teacher's room)**

The Teacher room is like usual day, Ronan day dreamed about his student, Elesis. Sieghart is sleeping like usual. Elyce is nowhere to be found, taking a walk on random place like usual. Ash is checking a gun store website. Mei is doing experiment with her best student, Mari, in the Laboratory. Ruelle's sewing a doll that looked like Sieghart. Arth.. maybe Mei is using him as a testing subject, again. Kyler is humming his usual music. Yumi probably in the Physic Class.

And.. Ren, just reads a random book like usual. Suddenly, the door slides open, revealing a gloomy male with messy red hair and lots of scars and bruises. All the teachers in that room turn their gaze to the door.

"What happen to you? You looks like you just.. having fight with girl " Sieghart the first one who commented, he still rested on his desk.

"Don't talk about that" Zeta said coldly, and then walking to his desk, which is near Ren's.

"Is that Selena girl again~?" Kyler's grinning when he said that and another give a chuckle.

"…." Zeta did not answered, just put his case on his desk and sit. He quickly buries his head on his hands.

"Even Arth is luckier than you. Mei might be scary sometimes but she's a caring person, and she's not a psycho"Sieghart laughs.

"Have you said something to her?" Ronan patted his head.

"…Said what?" Zeta replies with a gloomy tone.

"That you don't like her?" Kyler said.

"… It won't work.." The red haired man murmured.

"You could try it first" Ruelle smiled.

"She'll spread rumors that I dumped her. She has two personalities…" He murmurs. Everyone only gives a gloomy smiles with "You're one unlucky guy.."

"Did you.. have fun yesterday?" A question from the guy next him. He receive a dark "no" from Zeta.

"Ahahahaha~ .. although she had a name similar to the Serene, both of them are different" the blond teacher laughed.

"Elesis can be scary sometimes, but she has a cute side" Ronan smiled.

"But too bad she has a brother like him.." Kyler grinned, receiving a "is that a praise or insult?" from Sieghart

_Snap!_

**(A few minutes later)**

"What just happening here?" A woman in red uniforms let out a alight question. Seeing a mess room where the paper are everywhere with Kyler on the ground, unconscious.

Ash is holding a rope that tied to a seat where Zeta is sitting, tied there. Ruelle is giving Ronan a first aid on his head. While Ren and Sieghart giving their self first aid, gloomy.

"Sorry, Miss Principal. Zeta rushes at Sir Kyler after he mentions something and accidentally pulls the cable that connected to Ash's computer. And.. Ash begins to shots both of them with chalks and books. And seems.. Those books also fly towards Ronan" Ruelle explained while adding a band aid on Ronan's forehead, she also has a band aid on her head.

"I hit the Miss Ruelle's head by accidentally…" Ronan mutters.

"You two's head are quite hard, huh?" Ash commented.

"What about Kyler? And you two?" the principal pointed to the fainted man on the floor.

"Looks like…while Zeta is avoiding Ash's books and chalks, he deliberate hits him. Kyler hits the desk by his head. Luckily, seems he's not dead.." Ruelle said.

"He hit the desk? You should bring him to the infirmary" the blond woman said, worried.

"Don't worry.. his head is as hard as a stone.." A murmur coming from behind her, a tall man with blond messy hair, had a band aid on his cheeks.

"Arth.. what's wrong with your cheeks?" The woman in red asked.

"Ahh~ this is nothing. Just a little accident" Arth grins. The woman just sighed.

"You should clean up this mess immediately. Is that clear? You too, Arth" Said the woman as she begin to walks away. Arth just let out a "Why me?"

After she disappeared from sight, the blond walks inside, reaching to the two male teachers who are still gloomy.

"Yo~ Ren, Sieggy~ what's up with you guys? You two have a souls coming out from you" Arth said as he clings onto those two depressed man's shoulder, grinning.

…. They didn't answer. And the other also begins to gloom a bit, but worried gloom.

"from what I seen… Sieghart is on top" Ash mutters.

….~ winds flowing inside the room.

"Whaat~! Really~? Ahahahahahaha~ are they really ki-_**Gwaak!Kh-kh!Gk-hkh!"**_Ren pulled Arth's necktie so it tighten, making the blond choked.

"**We didn't"** Ren said darkly.

….~ Another wind flowing inside the room mixed with gloom and Arth's choking voice.

* * *

><p>Luna : Got one scene from hetalia~… the last part idea is not mine~ hetalia is also not mine.. (I want to own it) I hope it satisfied you all. I'll fix it if you don't satisfy. And.. a bit yaoiness here xD...<p>

**List of School Staff (fixed- added) :**

**-Knight Master (Principle)**

**-Gaia(Doctor/whatever its name .. someone inside the medical room)**

**-Elyce(P.E Teacher)**

**-Sieghart(P.E Teacher)**

**-Ren(Psychology Teacher)**

**-Zeta(Psychology Teacher)**

**-Ronan(Historical Teacher) **

**-Ash(English teacher)**

**-Kyler(Literature Teacher)**

**-Mei(Chemistry Teacher)**

**-Ruelle(Art and Craft Teacher)**

**-Arth(Music Teacher)**

**-Yumi(Physic Teacher)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Forbidden Love

Luna : don't read it.. too boring.. *sob*

**Disclaimer : Don'.Grand Chase...  
><strong>

**some teachers are teaching now..**

* * *

><p><strong>(Teacher's room)<strong>

"Thank you, Sir. I will do it immediately" Elesis said in cheerfully tone, and then she skips towards the door with papers on her hand.

After the door is closed, without anyone noticing, a peach haired female leaned forwards the indigo haired teacher.

"You really like that girl huh?" Her sudden statements make the male teacher jolted from his seat.

"M-miss Ruelle..! I-I'm.. N-no.. You know exactly that Sir Sieghart, will not let me go if he finds out I have that kind of feeling" said the indigo haired teacher as he blushes. Ruelle just make cat face.

"That means you just afraid of him~ you should just say the truth to him. You just four years older than her" said another male teacher that seemed a looks like a female with his long blond hair. He rested his head on his arms, sleeping on the table.

"T-that's... .. "

"No need to hide it. We know your secret~" a tall blonde man smacked Ronan's shoulder with a big grin on his face.

"What do you mean, Sir Arth?" Ronan questioned to the music teacher's statement.

"Mei" Arth pointed to the dark blue haired teacher that holding a few photos on her hand after her name is mention. In those photos, there are Elesis and Ronan at some random places.

"Woow~ You even have a secret date with her" Kyler laughed after he sees those photos.

"W-wha.. wh-.. wh-en... how do you get those pictures?" Ronan tries to snatched the photos on the Chemical teacher's hand with the flushed face

"We have special spies that you won't even know who they are" Arth gave a smile of subtle to the unfortunate history teacher.

"That time I was accidentally meet her.. And then she asked me to teach her about history…" Ronan said with a flustered face.

"In one place.. Yeah… more than five places.. Duh. Totally was not a coincidence " Arth check out the photos

"…." Ronan's thinking the right answer

"The problem is not you're going to kicked out from the school. There are no rule for prohibit teachers dating with students.. The real problem is.. How can you make that lazy good-looking old man entrust his little sister to you. Without being punished of course" Said one of the female teacher that made some quizzes for physic class.

"Yeah, Yumi's right.. He already make some male students ended up in the hospital.." the other female teacher next to her commented.

…. The silence hit the room with 'how can he don't get fired after what he's done...' flew on the entire teacher's mind in that room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere else)<strong>

"Ac-hoo!" A raven haired man suddenly sneezing when he's going to eats his meal, making his meal fall to the floor.

"Yo, Sieghart~caught a cold? I guess you really turning into an old man" the female teacher teases with a grin.

"I'm not.. I just feel someone is talking about me.. Being the most popular teacher really troublesome" Sieghart said while rubbed his nose and smirking.

"Yeah… your terrible attitude for every male that tried to approach Ruby" Elyce said as she continue eats her meal.

"Who's Ruby? Wait.." Sieghart just realize who Ruby is.

"Yep.. That red girl with red hair, red eyes, red accessories, easy to angry.. Mean red personality.. Her head is hard. So Ruby is perfect~" Elyce tried to describe the resemblance between Elesis and ruby.

"Hmm… that's a nice nickname.. but too pretty for her. It's better hot pebble.." Sieghart takes a bite of his bread.

"…" Elyce stays silent for a moment.

"It's red, hard and hot~" both of them said it with a grin and then laughs again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere else..)<strong>

"Ac-hoo!" Elesis's sneezing, making the paper on her grip fly over.

* * *

><p>Luna : this one might be boring and short, because.. I'm busy with.. :<p>

**1. Learning how to use PRG MAKER XP**

**2. Day dreaming about this fanfic**

**3. I want to play…**

**4. I'm bored..**

Elyce : …

Luna : Let's continue checking chapter 8. Don't worry MusaBakaChan! I won't do any mistakes again! *thumb up*

Elyce : *eats mango*

Luna : I want that! *jump*

Elyce : *dodge*

Luna : *land on the face*

Elyce : update first.. eat later*eats mango*

List of Teacher (right now) : according to his/her attitude, mature-lity(umm.. what ever it is), a little bit of age.

-Arth-Music Teacher

-Ash-English Teacher

-Elyce-P.E. Teacher

-Emi-English Teacher

-Kyler-Literature Teacher

-Mei-Chemistry and Technology Teacher

-Ren-Psychology Teacher

-Ronan-Historical Teacher

-Ruelle-Art and Craft Teacher

-Sieghart-P.E. Teacher

-Yumi-Physic Teacher

-Zeta-Psychology Teacher

-Scythe-?(probably the same class as Rebecca)

-Rebecca-?(probably the same class as Scythe)


	4. Gakuen Chaser part 1

Luna : *laugh* I just have an idea! Okay~ so.. actually.. I'm pretty busy right now.. but this I can't abandon this bright idea. Ah.. and also.. my English teacher teach me how to make a simple story… I hope I can use that lesson to write fanfic. Actually.. I get this idea when I watch Gakuen Hetalia… and.. some fanfic~ ...

**Disclaimer : I don't own Grand Chase and that black haired guy**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gakuen Chaser's front gate)<strong>

You stood there, in front of a huge gate. Inside of it, a huge building with cream color. You can read "Gakuen Chaser" is written on the steel gate.

'_This is it.. I found it…my dream since I was six' _You thought. Yes that's right. The first time you heard about this school is when you were a kid. You were just an original kid. Nothing special. You like to read manga, which made you want to have a life like in the comic book.

You accidentally heard one of your friends was talking about a special and mysterious school. A huge and classy school that had a life like in the manga you read. You always wanted to go there. But there's a problem.. You didn't know where the school is.. And no one did. You've been searched the internet, but you found nothing. So you decided to found it yourself.

'_To be honest... This place is... Quite amazing huh.. .'_ You said that to yourself. After a few years of searching, you managed to found it at the abandon forest. Yes, your city was near a forest. No one ever came there.

You looked around you, no buildings, and no peoples.

….

'_This is really a dream come true'_ You made imaginary butterflies flew around you and you could see God's face is smiled toward you.

_**Whack!**_

"OW! That's hurt! Why do you hit me?" You shouted at the person who just hit you by the head. You held your head that now had a bump on it. You saw a smiling woman with black long hair and tied into ponytail held a baseball stick with her, and a boy with the same hair color with the women but he had grey eyes, the women... it looked like silver..

You stared at the boy; he also stared at you, expressionless.

"To bring you back to the reality, of course" Suddenly the woman said. And then you noticed that both of them..

"You're too young for having a child..." you said after you noticed that they somehow looked alike.

"W-what? Child? No...No...No… you're one rude child aren't you?" she said in shocked tone.

"Well.. Who is the rude one.. You are the one who hit me without reason… that reason doesn't count. Who are you?" you asked in irritation tone.

"You really are… oh, aren't I the one who suppose to say that? What are you doing here anyway?" you can see she sweat dropped.

"Why? Uh…Fu..fufufufufu..I just found the school I want to entry" You proudly said that and you made sparkles as your background. A slight wind just passed through the women and the boy.

"Hm..? you want to entry? Well.. Congratulation for finding this school.. Now.. as your present.." She prepared her stick. You notice that she smirked. And.. You just realize what she was going to do.

"W-w.. what -…!" You're too late to react.

_**Wham!**_ She hit you right on the head, she's too fast for you.. You passed out but still conscious. You heard them talked.

"Aren't you a bit too hard..?" The boy asked.

"Oh? Am I? just hope _ (he/she)_ won't die~" She said and then chuckled.

"Oh yeah.. When you come here next time.. Don't forget to bring chocolate for me, kay?" After she said that, you passed out.

**To be Continue?**

* * *

><p>Luna : you know them right? Okay~ the reason why they're outside school is…(there's a rule that you can't leave the school after you enter it…) because she's the only one(I guess)person that like to wander around like an idiot.<p>

Stella : Who?*Set her weapon on Luna's neck*

Luna : Eeek! I said she! She! No he!

Stella : *leave*

Luna : didn't she said she hate him?

Elyce : Well.. I'm not good at teory~ oh.. she's a tsundere one~ I like a tsundere~ they're really fun to be teased*evil grin**black aura*

Luna : hmm… I think I have problem here… I don't know if the reader a boy or a girl… so.. I might having problem with the social…

Elyce : you should continue the main story..

Luna : Ah~ of course~ I just need to see if this one is a good one… less grammar~ and.. I need to improve my English…. I can't speak English really well lately….*gloom* and my right eye have problem! Aaa! I can't write comfortably…

Elyce : =w=

Luna : okay.. hmm… I need to fill the student's work sheet…. Cya~ oh.. tell me about the grammar… I think it become worse =_= ve~ Ciao~

Elyce : Ciao is a greeting not a good bye.. I think..


	5. GC Part 2 : Mysterious School?

Luna : Long time no see…

Elyce : 1 month..

Luna : I know.. I say "No update for a month" but my hands want to typing*shaking* and I decided to make this "You" as a boy..

* * *

><p>"-Y.."You heard a voice, but you still dizzy.<p>

"…"

"Hey!" The loud voice made you jumped from your sleep.

"W-wha.. huh?" You saw a man in front of you.

"What yer' doin' here?"He asked, lent his hand to you.

"Err.. I.." You accepted his hand and stood up. You tried to remember, but your head was really hurt.

'_Arrgh!__Damn..__my__ head__ hurt__ so __much..__just__ what..-__" _And then you realized something.

"Old m-" You called him

_Whack!_

He hit you right in the head.

"Shut up you brat! Don't call me old man" He said in annoyance.

"Y-yes Sir.." You said as you rubbed your head that became sorer because of the hit. But that hit made you remembered everything.

'_Congratulation __for__ finding__ this__ school..__Now..__as __your __present__…' _You remembered her last word. She hit you with that stick. And then you looked around, tried to find the school. But you found nothing, just a large field.

"Ol-" You called the man but stopped when he send you a deathly glare.

"S-sir.. have you seen a school around here? A school called Chaser Gakuen..?" At least you asked. The man stayed quite at for a while. And then he said.

"Yes, there is" He said, and then he pointed to the empty field. You let out a sigh of satisfied and about to ask where the school was.

"That school was burned and destroyed seven years ago"

'_What?__'_ You shocked.

* * *

><p>Luna :*disappointed*...<p> 


End file.
